


【索蛇】主宰与蛇

by Nakira617



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617





	【索蛇】主宰与蛇

索利斯赢了。 

这并没有使他高兴，他总是能赢的，因为他是支配者，是主宰，任何妄图僭越他的人终将失败。

他看着士兵冲进演播室，把蛇按到桌子下面去。他环顾四周，这曾经是他最喜欢的一间演播室，他在这里进行过很多重要的演讲和采访。现在屋里被蛇和他的同伙搞的乱成一团，稿纸散落的满地都是。

他皱着眉的时候，蛇挣脱了士兵的束缚，从桌子下面滑溜溜的钻了过来，就躺在他面前的地上。他还穿着那件脏兮兮的马甲，扣子——天知道那件衣服到底有没有扣子——敞开着，露出他湿漉漉的胸肌和腹肌，因为紧绷而线条分明，人鱼线蜿蜒进松垮的裤腰里。

他发现索利斯的视线落在自己身上，便嬉笑着对着主宰者顶了顶胯。

土兵追上来，对他举起枪，索利斯却抬手阻止了。

蛇被他们连拖带拽的带走，在经过索利斯身边的时候，他吐出舌头发出嘶嘶的声音。

这会很有趣的，索利斯漫不经心的想。

他转身离开演播室，一边拂去肩膀上不存在的灰尘，就像镇压这场不值一提的叛乱一样。

 

他对蛇的兴趣倒可以追溯到很久以前。

大约是他第一次见到他的时候。

索利斯站在他的通天塔上，看着那群蓬头垢面的反对者载歌载舞，他们嘲讽他的制度，讥谑他的效率，他们歌唱爱，歌唱自由。那有什么用呢？索利斯想，爱是不切实际中的虚无缥缈，无形无质，没有一点用处。爱这个字都应该被从字典中删除。

然后这时他注意到了蛇，没法不注意，他太显眼了，就像一群康康舞舞女里混进了一个只穿比基尼的脱衣舞娘一样显眼。

他在与索利斯的卫队彼此推搡和辱骂的过程中一会儿摸一下这个卫兵的下巴，一会儿捏一下那个卫兵的脸，当被人用枪戳着的时候就嬉皮笑脸的灵巧的不可思的扭开身子，他总能找到一个缝隙钻进去，没人堵的到他，好像他真是-条蛇似的。

索利斯的近侍迈克，也是他的情人之一，一个金发的面孔如大卫雕塑般英俊的年轻男人，试图把主宰黏在蛇身上的注意力转移到自己身上来。在别人看来主宰只是在监督卫队的工作，但他可比任何人都清楚他那鹰隼般的视线并非出于威严。

而是出于欲望。

那视线从那个贱民殷红的嘴唇一直落到修长的脖颈，覆盖着薄而紧实的肌肉的胸口，再滑到八块腹肌和人鱼线，接着在他撅起屁股像个小丑般挑衅的时候在那里反复流连起来。

迈克凑过去，他给主宰点上雪茄，也许是他不满的心情太过明显，他的主宰终于从贱民身上移开了视线，转而面对他:“好了，给我笑一笑。”

迈克立刻对他笑了起来，他是那样英俊的年轻人，笑起来的时候像是圣光落在洁白的大理石上。

主宰厌烦的啧了一声，又把视线转回蛇的身上了。

“你还是别笑了。”主宰吐出一口烟。

 

叛乱平息之后，有许多人和事需要处理。索利斯再次见到蛇，是在他自己的床上。

他刚处理完公事回来，就看见迈克穿着笔挺的制服站在床边，和床上那条不着寸缕的蛇对着瞪眼睛。当然，瞪眼睛的主要是迈克，蛇更多的是嬉皮笑脸，他的双手被手铐铐在床头，看上去倒是心情挺好。

“把他解开。”索利斯--边摘下手套扔给跟在身边的拉法耶尔一边说。

“这样太危险了，陛下。”迈克怒气冲冲的回答。

“谢谢，亲爱的。”索利斯对为他脱下大衣的拉法耶尔说道，一边对着迈克挥了挥手，“把他解开然后赶紧滚出去。”他的语气很平缓。

迈克解开手铐的时候简直是咬牙切齿的，而蛇对他送出一个飞吻。

很快两位随从就都离开了，门被随之合上。

索利斯把衬衫的袖子挽起来，朝浴室走去。

“我希望你理解我对你的要求。”他头也没回的对着蛇说，“这样比较有效率。”

他没有等蛇回笞就迈进了淋浴间，快速的洗了个澡，擦干净身体披上浴袍，然后对着镜子照了照，给脸颊上那些修剪整齐的胡子抹上一点保养油。一位领袖的威仪是需要打理和维护的。

他走出来的时候，蛇还懒洋洋的摊在床上，饶有兴趣的望着他。

“我当然清楚您想要什么，我的陛下。” 蛇对他眨眨眼睛，声音里带着一点不怀好意，“我还记得……我们那个吻。

索利斯哼了一声，走到床边，居高临下的望着他。蛇向后躺倒在床头的一堆松软的枕头上，向着主宰者张开肌肉矫健修长的双腿，他把膝盖尽可能的向上提然后打开，露出身后那个微微翕张的的小洞。

“我的主人，”他抚摸着自己，用指尖微微撑开那个窄小的入口，粉红色的内壁若隐若现，“您让人把我洗干净，他们从里到外都洗到了。我已经为您准备好了。”

索利斯爬上床，把自己压在年轻贱民的身上，他早已勃发的器官沉甸甸的顶住蛇的大腿根，挨蹭着那个渴求的入口。

他几乎称得上是温柔的摸了摸年轻人的长发，它们现在被洗干净了，呈现出叫人惊叹的光泽和柔软。

“你反抗我的事业呢?” 索利斯嘴上却说道，“我差点忘了，还在进行吗?”

“啊哈，一个试探。” 蛇甜蜜的说，他抱住索利斯的脖颈，像是要索吻似的，“您没听说过吗？蛇是一种柔软而滑腻的生物，总是懂得顺势而为。”

索利斯仿佛被他的回答取悦了，主宰者俯下身去，亲吻着年轻人的肩膀，那个饱满又小巧的弧度像是少女的酥胸似的可爱。他的手抚摸过蛇抱着他脖子的手臂，然后猛地掐住他的左臂，用力的按在床上。

蛇因为肩膀脱臼而发出一声尖叫，肩膀上那个可爱的弧度呈现出病态的扭曲，他手中握着的短小的利刃也因此被甩落在地板上，发出一声清脆的弹响。

索利斯的手像是铁箍一样牢牢扣着蛇的手臂，另外一只手轻柔的抚摸过他的脸颊，“我听说过关于蛇的很多事，其中有个故事叫农夫与蛇。”

蛇简直是取笑他了，然而在那个笑容里混杂着疼痛带来的细小的抽气，“您居然自比为农夫，可真是不要脸。”他的头发垂下来，有点挡住了那双琥珀般的瞳仁。

索利斯就在这时插进他的身体，迅速而准确，粗长滚烫的欲望毫不留情的顶开湿软滑腻的甬道，蛇说的没错，他确实被准备的很好。

蛇发出短促的喘息，没有脱臼的那只手臂反手抓住了床单，丝绸在他的指间扭曲，他的内壁因为疼痛而反射性的绞紧了索利斯。

但索利斯只消再多操几下，就把他完全的捅开了，于是蛇开始用那把略显沙哑的嗓子发出不间断的浪叫和喘息，那声音奇妙的好听，就像涨潮的时候砂砾间漫出来的不是咸腥的海水，而是蜜与奶。

“求你。”“用力。”“太大了。”他轮番喊着，扭动着腰肢把自己凑到索利斯的凶器上去，腰腹因为用力而紧绷出肌肉凌厉的线条。脱臼的那只手了无生气的垂在床上，另一只手则揉捏着自己的乳尖。

索利斯被他廉价的套路逗得有点想笑，但蛇的身体让他沉迷。有好几年他一直想知道掐着他细窄的腰把自己埋进年轻人紧绷圆翘又小巧的屁股里是什么感觉，现在他知道了，比他有过的所有情人都要好。

他伸手捂住了蛇的嘴。

“别把你的招数都用光，” 他说，“让我保持住对你的兴趣，对你有好处。”

年轻人圆溜溜的眼睛望着他，伸出舌头舔了舔他的掌心。

 

索利斯认为他与蛇之间的事情，才称得上一场战争。

关乎输赢，关乎信念，关乎荣誉。

追随者是盲从的，他自己的是，蛇的也是。

打败他们是一件工作，而打败蛇，无论用什么方式，才是一场胜利。

为了达到他的目的，他让蛇住在了自己身边。

他差人用黄金打造了一条锁链，一头焊接在他的床脚上，一头是同样黄金打造的项圈，实心的，足金的，紧紧的箍着蛇的脖子，让他再也不能狡猾的逃走。

他喜欢这些复古的东西，现代科技没有这样的美感——尤其是当他从后面进蛇的身体，看着他因为过于沉重的禁锢而垂下头，肩胛骨像是蝶翼一样舒展的时候。

他随意的使用他，知道他不会被轻易的打倒。他的谄媚，他的逢迎，都是虚与委蛇，口蜜腹剑，逢场作戏。

淫欲是他的饵食，是他的生命之源，也是他用以对抗索利斯的武器。

而索利斯喜欢这样武器，他对蛇的欲望不加掩饰，他们在这丰腴泥泞的战场上搏斗，以欲望为剑，互相都想刺穿对方的胸膛，扼住对方的脖子，置对方于死地。

索利斯太喜欢这个了，他拥有一切的时间过于长久，以至于忘记了征服和战斗能带来的快感。

而蛇，蛇把它们都带了回来。

 

索利斯花了半个月的时间离开宫殿去巡视。

其实远不需要那么久，但他乐在其中，有所期待。

等他终于回到他的官邸，推开卧室大门的时候，一切等待都有了回报。

蛇在等着他。

他带着那副黄金的镣铐，双手被铐在身后，项圈紧紧的勒着脖子，他挣扎的太过厉害，金属下的肌肤呈现出青紫的痕迹。他赤身裸体，像个残破的布娃娃一样靠着索利斯的床坐在地上，散乱的头发挡住了脸。索利斯向他走过去，他的脚步声让蛇微微发抖，但他一动没动。

他靠着蛇在床上坐下，抓着他头顶的头发把他的脸扳向自己，看看他，他现在多漂亮啊。

因为转过身子，蛇本来交叠的双腿分来开，股间和身下的地板湿漉漉的，泛着水光，散发出情欲浓厚又咸腥的味道。他湿透了，并且不知道湿了多久。

索利斯非常满意的笑了。

蛇发出愤怒的嘶嘶声:“老混蛋。”

索利斯抽了他一巴掌。

他的力气太大了，蛇被打的扭向一边，然后又被抓着头发拽回来。他的脸微微肿起来。

“臭婊子。” 蛇继续说。

索利斯又抽了他一巴掌，这回他整个人扑倒在地上,发出疼痛中混杂着一丝暧昧的呜咽。

索利斯用鼻腔深深吸了一口气，“起来。”他声音嘶哑的说。

蛇没法用手支撑身体，他挣扎了好一会儿才重新坐了起来。

他的嘴角被牙齿磕破了，带着一点血迹，一边脸彻底肿了起来。

他盯着索利斯，像是眼镜蛇王盯着自己的猎物——然后他扑了出去。

他把索利斯向后扑倒在床上，张开的双腿跪在他腰胯两侧，蛇俯下身，与其说是亲吻不如说是撕咬着主宰者的嘴唇，他把他的嘴唇咬破了，索利斯的血和他的血混在一起沿着唇角流下去。他的腰胯扭动着，把屁股里流出来的那些粘腻湿滑的液体蹭的到处都是。

索利斯却只是温柔的抚摸着他的头发。

蛇终于脱力了，他躺在索利斯的肩膀上，像是害了热病一样浑身痉挛似的发抖，鼻涕眼泪蹭的索利斯的军礼服一片狼藉，他发出幼兽一样无助的鸣咽:“求你了……”他说，“主人，陛下，求你了，求求你。

他扬起脸，讨好似的胡乱亲着索利斯的下巴和脖颈，努力收好他的獠牙。

他多甜美啊，索利斯想。他也差不多到了忍耐的极限，主宰者摸索着解开自己的腰带，拉开拉链，让他的欲望弹出来，碰在蛇那个翕张的饥渴的小洞上。

蛇发出一声尖叫，他没什么力气了，大腿战栗着抬起身子，没费什么劲就把索利斯的东西吃了进去。黄金打造的手铐和颈圈太重了，他无法控制自己的动作，几乎一坐到底。他的身体里柔软泥泞而火热，粘膜因为太久的充血而敏感的无以复加，索利斯刚插进去，他就哭着射了一次。

高潮让他夹紧了索利斯，年长男人倒抽了一口气，扇了他的屁股一下，但那让蛇夹的更紧了。索利斯啧了一声，抓住那两团湿滑的软肉向两边拉开，抬起来,然后又用力的按下去。

蛇发出一声无声的惨叫，他向后仰起脖子，挺起胸膛，黄金的颈圈勒的他因为缺氧而眼前发黑，他抽搐着，向一边歪倒。

索利斯把他放在床上。铐在身后的双手使他的腰被顶了出来，主宰者抓着蛇纤细的一只手就可以握住的脚踝分开他的双腿，把自己更深的埋进去。

蛇的头歪向一边，凌乱的头发遮挡着他的眼睛，他不再发出任何声音，若不是他身下的欲望仍然硬得滴水，而那些甬道里的软肉还在不知餍足的咬着自己，索利斯会以为他已经死了。

但他知道他没有，他只是在等。

索利斯按着他的腹肌射进他身体里的时候，蛇发出一声长长的呻吟，像是从冬眠里醒了过来似的。

他睁开眼睛，从乱糟糟的棕发里望着索利斯，一边舔了舔嘴角。

索利斯抽身出来，从床上爬起来，给自己点了根烟，他脱下军礼服的外套随手扔在地上，然后挽起衬衫的袖子。

蛇用柔软敏捷到仿佛一条真蛇的姿态从床上无声的爬起来，索利斯站在床边，他就膝行着凑过来，眼睛里闪烁着捕食者的光芒。

索利斯叼着烟垂着眼睛看着他，蛇马上要贴上他仍然半硬的欲望的时候，他一把抓住了他的头发，蛇发出嘶嘶的声音，他张着嘴徒劳的想把索利斯含进去，因为渴求而分泌过量的唾液被他柔软的舌头顶出嘴唇，滴落在床单上。

索利斯把他的头按低，在他看不见的地方吞咽了一下。

然后他狠狠的吸了一口烟，终于还是松开了蛇的头发，任由他含住了自己。


End file.
